


Cover for "Northern Lights"

by Makoyi



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyi/pseuds/Makoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "Northern Lights" by silver_sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Northern Lights"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silver_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_sun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Northern Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255538) by [silver_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_sun/pseuds/silver_sun). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=264261g)


End file.
